Double Trouble
by xStarscreamxLoverx
Summary: A pair of femmes have landed on Earth, and they've brought trouble with them. No not the 'Cons, although they do show their ugly faces, the femmes themselves are the trouble. They are basically the femme version of the "major twins"; so the base is about to be shaken to its core. Not to mention the allspark shard that they seem to have gotten ahold of, these femmes spell trouble.


**Hiya! I've been wandering around for a while, so I thought that I might drop by and give you a story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two OC's who are Sunracer and Moondrifter.**

**Enjoy!**

"I am detecting signatures of Cybertronian species close by," muttered Ironhide, already suspicious of the blinking dots.

"Friend or foe?" asked Lennox, his hand gripping the leather seats of Hides alt-form.

"Not clear enough, but I ain't just gonna sit here and let the slaggers get away!" Ironhide rumbled.

Will rolled his eyes, picturing a malicious grin on the weapon specialist's lip plating.

"Calm yourself Hide, they could very well be 'friends,'" Replied Will, meaning the Autobots.

"And they could very well be foes!" retorted Hide, stubborn as ever.

"They are getting closer," muttered Hide, revving his engine and shaking on his axels a bit.

"Show time." exclaimed Lennox, grinning. Ironhide couldn't agree more.

(Femmes' POV)

"Oh Primus, Where are you! 'Racer!" called Moondrifter, her vents cycling in distress, her spark was humming wildly, her fear for her twin overtaking her. Drifter's optics searched over the strange organic-ness of this planet, nevertheless what mattered was her twin, and her spark was aching painfully if anything ever happened to Sunracer.

"Oh my head, my processors..." mumbled Sunracer, holding her head as she got on her legs.

Both her and her sister were Femmes, from the planet Cybertron, and had recently crashed on this so called "Earth" that the Autobots resided on. Before the destruction of their home planet, the twins had joined the Autobots, getting the trademark blue optics and Autobot insignia. They were strong willed femmes, and didn't give up easily.

"Sunny!" Moondrifter trilled, her spark humming happily once again.

"Don't call me that." mumbled Racer, one optic shuttered in dull pain.

"You're alive you glitch, of course I'm calling you by your pet name!" Drifter retorted.

"My designation is Sunracer, you daughter of an overused snow blower!" Racer quipped, wobbling slightly on her feet.

"Hello? Twins? We have the same femme creator," Replied Drifter, hands on her hips.

"Says the stripped down to her protoform femme." smirked Racer, her facial plates lifting in a smile.

"You're down to your protoform too!" Drifter shot back.

"Well obviously we can't saunter into the Autobot base 'naked' as the humans call it," Sunracer replied, scoping out the desolate areas they landed in.

The twins had downloaded as much data as they could on Earth, using something called the "World Wide Web"

"True, come, let us find a form on this 'web,'" Drifter agreed.

"Something flashy." piped up Racer, her optics dimming.

Both femmes optics dimmed as their processors looked up an alt-form to "blend in"

"Oh that one is mine!" gasps Racer, her optics on a bright orange Lamborghini Gallardo.

"I like this soft blue," murmurs Drifter, deciding on a sky blue Lamborghini Aventado.

As both femmes felt the new form envelope their bipedal and alt form, they praised each other.

"Oh Drifter, I love the elegant columns on your helmet, especially with the blue detail, not to mention that form makes you look catchier than Elita-One." Racer winked teasingly.

Drifter laughed, "Oh don't be vain, even though you look exceptional too, you have wing like structures on your helmet, filled in with the orange you picked."

Sunracer smirked, her ego inflated. "Of course I look good."

And both sisters did. Long legs ending in big feminine boots or feet, big shoulder plates with long slender arms and colored arm gauntlets. Their chest armor stopped just at their mid stomach, showing the silver metal equivalent of skin, their bottoms which looked like female Boy briefs, colored the same way as their car, their doorwings fluttering in excitement. They don't know it, but they looked like female Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, only sultrier and petite, not to mention the sexy armor, and Drifter was blue while Racer was orange.

::We must find the Autobots, must hand over the shard...:: Moondrifter trailed over their private com link.

::How do we know they are certainly here, we only have rumors.:: replied Racer worriedly. It wasn't like her to be overly paranoid, but she guessed landing on this too green..too organic planet had scrambled her processors. Or made her go insane.

::Optimus must be here..:: Moondrifter said firmly, ::We can't go slagging around with an allspark shard in my chest plates.::

When the twins had landed, they had the shard with them, making sure it was protected and secure at all times. They knew since that tragic vorn the Allspark was launched into space, and rumored to be in earth, that this tiny fragment was meant for Optimus Prime to have. The sisters vowed that it WOULD be given into the good hands of their fellow Autobots, and not their enemy.

Sunracer sighed, cycling her vents. "Then let us go, no time to waste, not to mention all the squishies out right now, do not want to be revealed." she affirmed, speaking out loud this time.

Moondrifter gave an unfemme-like snort, "Squishies? You mean the tiny organic life forms known as Homo Sapiens?" she asked, her optics dim as she sped through information about these "humans".

Racer nodded, her gaze on the road "Yes."

The two femmes transform, their alt mode enveloping their form, the sounds of hydraulics echoing through the quiet stillness of the empty land. Speeding off into the town, they wondered how they would find the autobots, if they were close, or what if Decepticons found them first? Not to mention they would have to explain where they came from and how in Primus's sake they had obtained a piece of the all spark, considering it had been said it was destroyed into fragments..on earth.

The femmes were in luck, because a certain black GMC Topkick was following them, right on their speedy little afts.

"Friends, err, Autobots, but none I recognize." Ironhide muttered, keeping behind the two strange Lamborghinis, one slightly different looking than the other.

"New allies mean more support in the war and more help locating these Allspark shards." Lennox replied.

"I cannot tell who, or what they could be, but.." Hide trailed.

He hadn't had much experience with different femmes, only his Chromia, who he didn't know was online or not. His spark stuttered painfully at the reminder of his unknown spark mate.

"But do you notice how those Lamborghinis are more, slender, curvier than say...Sunstreaker is in his alt form?" Hide said, his vents cycling in irritation at the mention of that vain and prankster twin, along with his brother Sideswipe.

"Ahh yeah, yeah, I do actually. Why?" Lennox asked, curious.

"Most femmes have bodies like that." Hide answered, still gazing at the twining and twirling around each other Lambos.

"So are you saying that those two could be femmes?" asked Will incredulously.

Hide grunted a response, "Possibly."

Lennox grinned, "Won't half the bots back at base have a field day with them two!" he hooted.

Hide chuckled, his Topkick shaking lightly on its wheels. "Yes, yes indeed."

::We are being followed.:: announced Moondrifter over their private com link.

Sunracer almost swerved into an oncoming car at her sister's abrupt statement. ::Followed?:: she asked nervously, her view going to the back of her and her sister. Her optics find a familiar black truck a ways behind them, zooming in she found a human in the passenger seat, not driving.

::Decepticon!:: hissed Racer, shaking on her axels in anticipation.

Moondrifter mentally rolled her optics, her sigh escaping her vents, ::Racer, don't you think if it were a con', a human wouldn't be in there?:: Drifter explained logically.

::My apologies, sister, I have jumped to conclusions,:: Sunracer murmured, sounding sheepish.

Moondrifter sent a smile over the link, letting her sister know it was quite alright.

::Should we confront it? Or let it keep following us?:: asked Racer.

::We are not femmes who...'pussy foot' around, as the humans say, we will confront,":: Drifter replied.

The twins agree to drive to a secluded area, transforming and seeing just what, or who dare follow them.

"Oh my Primus! What is this sticky wet brown goo?" shrilled Sunracer, picking her foot up when they transformed, her optics slightly shuttered in disgust.

Moondrifter laughed smoothly, her audio receptors open, waiting for the truck to show up.

"It is..." Drifter trailed as she searched it. " Dirt with water in it, 'or mud,' as the humans call it."

"Dirt? We know what dirt is, Drifter, and I'm covered in it!" wailed Racer.

"It washes off, Sister." Moondrifter sighed, her optics rolling skyward. She wished sometimes her twin would pay more attention to what went on, than the way she shined just right in the sun. They had important matters on hand, they could be seen, considering they were 20ft robots, or worse, that truck following them could be an enemy. Drifter's sight fell on the gleaming silver Autobot symbol on both her, and her sister's chassis.

"I-" Racer is cut off by her sister's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh Sunny, it's coming." whispered Drifter, her sensors picking up the rumbling of the truck.

"Be ready for anything." Drifter murmured to her twin as they watched silently as it transformed. The mech stood about 2 or 3 ft above them.

"Mech." both Femmes said in greeting, their bodies tense in anticipation.

"Femmes." Ironhide rumbled, his optics roaming over the curvaceous and attractive femmes. He would never have another though, only his Chromia, lost or not.

He noticed the orange and black femme looked like a female Sunstreaker, with differences here and there, her wings on the side of her head were more square and her chest armor was shaped slightly different, and it ended at the her mid stomach. And she had door wings. She had long slender legs and her feet ended in 'heels' as the humans called them; the blue femme looked like her friend, exactly in the facial, but her helmet looked like Sides, with two columns on the side, but her chest armor was more curved than Sides, she was a different Lambo. She also had the same curves and skin showing as her friend, along with the heeled pedes.

A thought slipped into his processors, at the femmes..they were exactly alike, except for shape and color of their armor. One was blue and black, and the other orange and black.

Hide's optics widened, "Are you..are you two sisters?" he asked, completely shocked at the discovery.

The blue femme smiled, her facial plates lifting, "Twins actually." she replied, nudging her sister in the side.

The orange one yelped, and twisted to assess the damage. "My paint! I hope you haven't scratched it, I swear to Primus..." she muttered, her optic ridges furrowed in disdain.

The blue femme sighed, turning to the black mech, seeing his mouth hanging open and a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Oh dear, did we offline him?" Drifter asked, concern in her tone. He was their only tie to the Autobots it looked like, he couldn't die!

"Great, look what you did Drifter! He's broken!" Racer huffed, her arms crosses over her breast plates.

"I-I didn't mean to, I mean..." Drifter stammered, her optics widening in alarm as she reached her arms out toward the immobilized mech.

"Autobot, Autobot!" whispered Drifter. She shook him, his gaze wide and blue.

The mech jumped, startling Drifter, and sending her back on her aft with a squeal.

Sunracer stated laughing, feminine giggles coming from her vocal processor, "Oh Primus, oh me! You fell on your big ol' aft! Earthquake!" she laughed, gasping out the words between giggles.

"I'm- I'm sorry femme, here." Ironhide stuttered, pulling up the petite femme to her feet as she rubbed her sore aft. Ironhide may be tough, but when it came to femmes he could be a gooey pile of "_Autobot Love."_

"Oh, oh it is quite well, my aft is just a bit sore." Drifter blushed, smiling at the mech. He was quite handsome, gruff but handsome.

Ironhide felt Energon rush to his facial cheek plates. "I, uh, sorry about that." he murmured back, the way this innocent little femme was looking at him, with wide optics and a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Come on big aft, let's get this show on the road!" Racer quoted.

A small frown made its way onto her lips. "Why in Primus' name would you put a show on the road, is it not dangerous to do so?" asked Racer, clearly confused.

Ironhide grumble out a gravelly laugh, "C'mon you two, you have a lot to learn and do."

"Yeah Hide, transform so we can get back to base." called Will from beside Hide's foot. He had been silent as he let Hide talk to the femmes, he almost fell on his face when the blue one fell on her ass.

"You transform and follow me, we're going back to the Autobot base." Hide announced, transforming into the Topkick to let his charge in.

The femmes squealed and changed into their alt-forms, their Autobot insignias gleaming in the sun.

Hide was happier than he was a couple hours ago, he had two valuable allies, and more importantly they were both femmes. Prime would be pleased.

Hide pulled up on base, letting Will out before transforming, and the femme twins followed suit while the rest of the bots rushed out, hearing the news from Hide over their open com link.

The femmes looked around the gawking bots, Racer giving saucy winks to them.

"I remember some of these mechs," whispered Drifter to her twin, "From passing by on Cybertron or they were somewhere where we were at."

Racer nodded, "Yes, but- Oh! Oh my Primus, Drifter look!" Racer gushed, pointing at a familiar yellow and black Camaro mech, her optics lighting in excitement.

Her sister's gaze follows her finger in confusion, then giddiness as her optics land on none other than cute little Bumblebee.

"Oh my! He's so cute!" squealed Racer, bouncing lightly on the balls of her pedes.

"Look at his huge blue optics and little antenna!" Drifter coos, inching her way towards the young mech.

Bee clicks and whirls, before pointing to himself in question, his head cocked to the side.

The two femmes rush and almost knock poor Bee over, hugging and gushing over him like he was a sparkling.

Bee's cheek plating got light purple from Energon rushing to them, his optics shuttered in delighted embarrassment.

As the femmes continued their onslaught of crushing Bee with their gushing love, Jazz frowns, crossing his arms as he leaned towards Jolt.

"How come E're time femmes come aroun', Bee gets all da attent'n!" Jazz complained, his optic ridges furrowed in annoyance.

Jolt chuckles, glancing sideways at his companion with quiet amusement. "He's the youngest, of course femmes flock to him."

Jazz huffs, eyeing the curvy little twins. "Not ta ment'n dey be fine!" he grinned, wiggling his optic ridges.

Jolt snorted, electricity coursing over him briefly. "Most femmes are 'fine' Jazz." he murmured, his optics on the femmes as well. He wondered where they had landed, and what their designations were.

Racer straightened from Hugging Bee, "Oh, oh we are terribly sorry, we just got carried away with delightful little Bumblebee here!" she giggled, her sister still clung to the young mech, much to Bee's delight. He clicked happily, throwing his arms around Drifter.

"What are your designations?" asked Prowl, his optics trained on the two, mildly suspicious. Of course, how could you be suspicious of two femmes? But you never knew, thought Prowl, his head sparking a bit, Jazz and Jolt move slightly over, exchanging nervous glances.

Racer turned to the cop bot, giving him a dazzling smile, making him spark even more. He grabs his head, swaying forward, "Primus," he mutters.

"I am Sunracer, and this is my twin, Moondrifter," the orange femme declared, her optics taking in all the..strong..shiny..big mechs.

Racer's spark starts humming happily at all the mech candy in front of her.

While her sister ogled the mechs, Drifter stepped forward, after finally unlatching herself from "Baby Bee" as Drifter had decided to call him.

"We wish to speak with your leader, Optimus Prime." Drifter said, glancing around the group.

Both twins studied the way the mechs sized them up. A lot of the bots eyed them with curiosity and longing, either because they had so many few femmes, or they missed their own mate. But, other bots gave them suspicious looks or wariness, something the twins were not prepared for.

Drifter shuttered her optics first, "Why do you look at us strangely?" she said timidly.

"It is nothing, they are just..wary, the cons can attack at any time, with anything, they used a femme once before, why couldn't they try it now?" a deep baritone voice boomed behind them, who immediately jumped and turned, their identical optics wide.

There stood behind them, was the regal and dignified leader, who battled through millennia of war with the Decepticons, and survived, Optimus Prime.

He towered over them, his optics soft on the petite females before him. He noticed the silver Autobot insignia sparkling on their front armor.

They stood wide eyed and slack jawed, not even twitching, which was making Ratchet nervous in the throng of Autobots.

"Little ones?" Optimus asked, rather nervously, he had offlined them from a spark attack? He hoped not, after all there were limited Femmes.

"He is way bigger than the stories say." whispers Drifter, her lip plating hanging slightly open.

"And more regal, he is like, perfect," Replied Racer, completely ignoring the awkward clearing of Prime's vocal processor.

The bots snickered in the background when someone let out a wolf whistle, followed by "Get'm Prime!"

"You wish to speak with me?" Prime asked, bending down on one knee to see eye level with the still awed twins. When neither femme talked again, Prime was desperately trying not to reach out and poke them.

"My scans show they are fine, only a spike in spark signature, obviously from your presence Prime." Ratchet commented wryly.

A couple more snickers went around the bots, obviously thinking the femmes were 'crushing' on their leader. Wouldn't be a first.

"I..Er..Moondrifter? Sunracer?" Prime murmured, leaning in closely to inspect the wide-optic-ed sisters.

"Oh! Oh! The sh-" Sunracer started, before being cut off by Drifter's had being clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh! Not here, not yet!" hissed Drifter, her gaze narrowed.

Sunracer shook her sister's hand away, "Keep your hand off my face!" She muttered, crossing her arms and looking off into nothing. Yes, Sunracer, an adult femme, was pouting like a sparkling not getting its way.

"What do you speak of?" Prime asked. How intriguing. Whatever these two had to share, it had to be important enough for them to rush into telling him Prime thought.

"Please, we wish privacy first, and then you may share it with your team." Drifter explained, her gaze trained on the leader, pleadingly.

Optimus hesitated for a moment. He was eager to know, but if it JUST happened to be a trap...

"Very well, but I request the assistance of Ratchet, for support." Optimus declared, his sight watching for any sudden movements.

Drifter shrugged, such a human gesture, "Fine with us, I think you may be pleased with our..news." she replied, a satisfied smile on her lips. Racer smiled too, her door wings fluttering excitedly.

"Come, I have an-" Optimus started, getting ready turn when Skidz and Mudflap came skidding up to the leader.

"Yo Boss Bot, we gots a problem." Skidz started, his gaze going behind him to search the cloudless blue sky above them.

"Yeah Boss, couple a Decepticreeps headin' this way." Mudflap added on, hooking his thumb backward toward where his twin was looking.

"Decpticons? But how?" Asked Prime, his optics narrowed as his battle mask slid over his face. Pulling out his Energon sword, Prime Straightened, taking a few steps forward.

He did not want to think the worst of the femmes, considering they had the symbol and the look of an Autobot. But if it turned out that they somehow were behind this assault of cons being stupid enough to attack the base then...

"You two!" Snarled Prowl, his optics going red then blue as he pointed a digit at the two femmes.

The twins turned to the cop bot, a bewildered expression on their faces. They knew nothing of Decepticons, and they had just landed a few groons ago! But it did look bad, Cons showing up just a few klicks after them. How would they get the Autobots to see?

"What! Primus no, we would never!" gasped Sunracer, her vents cycling in distress. Her servos were clenched at her sides, tension rolling through her frame in tight coils.

Drifter laid a comforting servo on her twin's shoulder, "It is no use to argue, they have been through a lot, Racer. We just have to see what happens, we don't actually know if WE were what lead them here." Drifter spoke softly, trying to calm her hot tempered sister. Sunracer was easily excited, and any rash moved on her part could cost them dearly, held captive, like enemies, or worse, offlined.

"Yeah but we've been through a lot too!" But even as she said this Racer's shoulders slumped, her optics dimming in defeat. She hated feeling like she was the one that caused this, and the bots who were convinced they did.

Drifter turned towards Prime, searching his face for any sign of sympathy, and found none. This was Soldier Optimus Prime, not Gentle Giant Optimus. His eyes were cold and hard, the mask protecting his face gave nothing off. He was in battle mode, and that meant protecting his friends and squad against anything, even them.

Drifter opened her hands, palms up in a pleading gesture, "Please Optimus, let us fight with you, we have no relations to these deceptiscum." her voice sneering the last word with emphasized disgust.

Prime shook his head, watching the sky for trouble, his whole body tense with readiness. "I cannot allow that little ones, it is too dangerous risking your sparks, there is so few of you left." Optimus answered, his optics darkened with agony, probably at the thought of his also missing mate, Elita-One.

Turning to Skidz and Mudflap, Prime asked "How many did you sense? And how close were they?" he wanted to know just how many they were dealing with, so he could divide the bots up to send out into the field and how many to keep here and guard the human and femme populated military base.

"We ain't sure, but we guessin' bout five o' six." Skidz replied.

"Punk ass decept-o-cons." muttered Mudflap, cracking his "knuckles" harshly.

Prime nodded, calm as ever. "You know what to do Bots. Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl will take offense, take them out. Jolt, you will take Ratchet's place as field medic for now. And Ratchet, before you protest old friend," Prime said, sending a pointed look towards his fellow comrade whose mouth was currently open in a silenced argument. "I want you to take the femmes to the holding facility for now, and Will, will you please find those twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? We need everybot present." Optimus ordered, rumbling closer to the exit of the base.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" Prime called, the sound of bots getting into alt mode filling the air. A battle was most definitely coming.

A Peterbilt, Topkick, Police charger, and a Volt sped through the exit, forming a line between the Decepticons and their "home" as they liked to call it.

"Let's get you two." Ratchet ordered gruffly, gently pushing the girls along.

"But-But-" sputtered Sunracer, trying to resist the medic's ushering.

"Sunny..." warned Moondrifter, walking cooperatively along as Ratchet moved them into a big, almost empty room except for a few berths.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you ladies brought, but whatever it is, you need to tell us." Ratchet said, his arms crossed as he stood in front of the two sisters sitting side by side on one berth.

They stared up at the old medic, taking in his firm, but gentle optics. Could they tell Ratchet about the shard? Could they trust him? Yea talk about trust, Racer thought to herself glumly.

Drifter cleared her vocal processors, fidgeting in her lap. This was it. He could either accuse them of hiding something like this so long, or label them traitors, or worse, Cons. Both Racer and Drifter shuddered at the simultaneous thought.

"We have something we wanted to give Prime, before THEY showed up that is. We really don't understand where those cons came from! We just landed a couple of human hours ago!" Moondrifter exclaimed, her voice an octave higher than usual with her slipping resolve.

Sunracer gave her sister a confused and concerned glance out of the corner of her optic. Drifter was always the cool and collected one, more than Racer Anyway, and right now she was definitely stressed.

"Then how do you explain them showing up right after you guys?" Retorted Ratchet, his optics narrowed.

Sunracer was quiet for a moment, before jumping up, a finger to her lip plating. "Oh! Our Energon signature! It is not masked on us! We must of attracted their attention while we were driving in the streets, before Ironhide found us!" Racer explained eagerly, her spark humming in satisfaction. So they had led them here, of course by accident. They would never do it purposefully.

Drifter's optics widened in realization, "That must be it! We forgot about our signatures! Ratchet, do you think you could help us hide them?" she asked, hope in her voice.

Rather studied the now two excited femmes, their door wings fluttering like butterflies flitting through the summer flowers. He never once believed they would bring cons here intentionally, and he COULD detect their signatures.

"Very well." he replied shortly, ready to turn and leave to go find the troublesome twins for Prime. The mech ones.

"wait!" gasped Drifter, Sliding off the berth. "If you trust us with this whole con thing, then we can trust you." declared Moondrifter, her eyes confident.

"Oh Drifter.." Sunracer trailed, her hand on her sister's arm. "Are you sure?" she asked, concern etched onto her face.

Drifter nodded, gaze still on Ratchet, "I'm sure." and with that sentence, she grasped her chestplates and cranked them open.

"Transform." ordered Prime, after they were as near as they needed to be to their enemy.

As the cons transformed from their aerial flight forms, landing on their feet a few yards from the Autobots, both sides of bots assessed each other.

"There is six of them, five of us. Jolt, you are welcome to fight if you will." Optimus said, eyeing the red eyed enemies. They were just lackeys, neither Starscream nor Megatron were in the group.

"Easy pickings." Ironhide commented, a grin on his face as he raised his cannons.

"No mercy," murmured Prime, "GO!"

The team split up, Prime going for the two in the middle, while Hide and Prowl were on his right, and Jazz and Jolt took the two on his left.

The two cons aimed at the Autobot leader, the tips of their blasters burning bright orange before shots were fired. Using his mounted speed, Prime slid under the whizzing bullets, sparks flying off his legs and back as the metal of his armor created scraping friction between the cement and his paint job.

Boy, that would sure make Sunstreaker cringe in agony, thought Prime with wry humor.

As he got close to the poorly shooting cons, he rolled forward, coming up on his knees to impale one of them on his Energon sword, purple liquid seeping from the wound. The Decepticon hissed and snarled, groping wildly at the blade. The one on Prime's right took the chance to launch itself towards him, blade outstretched.

Using the impaled con as a wrecking ball, he swung his sword around full force, knocking down the rushing bot with the collision of its own team mate. Both went down in a beep of crashing metal, and Optimus took the chance to sink his blade into both cons sparks, watching the light dim from their red optics. They twitched slightly, but that was it.

Jazz was bouncing lightly on his heels, arms up in boxing style while his target pulled out a wicked looking blade.

Jazz grinned, his fists raised, "C'mon ya useless pile o' junk! Come n' get it!" he taunted, crooking his fingers at the con in a show off gesture.

The decepticon snarled, red optics narrowed into tiny slits. "AutoooScuuuuummm." it hissed, bringing its blade up in attack.

"Deceppti-Creeeeppp." Jazz snapped back mockingly, laughing as the con charged in anger. That's all you had to do, the lower lackeys were so stupid, only slightly riling them up made them attack in reckless fury, which always ended up with them offlined.

Jazz ducks, the blade whizzing past his head. Before the con could steady its balance, Jazz popped it in the jaw, a loud _Clang_! Resonating between the two as Jazz's fist made contact with the decepticreep's metal face.

The con staggered back with an angry yelp, snarling again as it lunged forward, catching Jazz by surprise.

Jazz tries to dodge it, moving back slightly, misjudging the weapon's length. The blade cuts into Jazz, creating an ugly gash across his chest plates, the four becoming disfigured by the wound.

Jazz winces slightly, Energon dropping in little droplets to the ground, the wound giving off a sting of throbbing dull pain. The con cackles triumphantly,

This pisses Jazz off.

"Alrighty ya lil glitch, time ta' end this." He said viciously, going back into boxing stance.

His enemy smiles evilly, before charging once again.

Bracing himself, Jazz waits until it's in arm's length before bringing up his knee and ramming it straight into the con's stomach. The bot doubles over, grunting in pain.

"Yeah, ya don't like dat much do ya?"

Jazz chuckled, hands on hips.

The decepticon roared in rage, flying into an attack frenzy.

Readying into bent stance as the con got nearer. Waiting for the right moment, Jazz leans to the side, the bot's blade slicing through the air his head had just occupied. Swinging his arm around to punch it straight in the face, leaving no time for the con to regain its footing, he viciously snaps his foot out, hitting the enemy robot so hard he spirals into the air.

Pulling out his blaster, Jazz takes aim and fires, watching the ball of energy smoke through the air born con, leaving a scorching, jagged hole right in the middle of the chest. It was dead before it hit the ground with a clang.

"Payback's a bitch." Jazz grinned, exaggeratingly blowing on the tip of his still warm blaster.

Ironhide had already blown his con to pieces, and Prowl had taken his out too. The four bots turn to see Jolt standing still, a bored look on his on his face.

The con, obviously confused, but still not missing the chance to kill an even stupider Autobot, it ran straight to Jolt, its defenses completely down.

Prime reaches out an arm to warn the medic assistant, who was still standing stock still, but stopped himself when he saw a small smirk playing at the corners of Jolt's lip plating.

_**ZAP!**_

The four remaining Autobots wince; yes even Optimus, from the now soft glow of electricity coming from the last of the cons. At the last moment, Jolt had calmly reached a finger out and zapped the cables and wires at the bot's neck, causing electrical currents to spread throughout the body.

The con shook and jerked for about thirty seconds, before collapsing at Jolt's feet, still twitching violently.

"Remind me ta' nev'r piss Jolt off." Jazz murmured to Prowl, whose optics were narrowed and trained on the dead cons strewn around the ground.

"Will do." Prowl replied seriously

Jazz rolls his optics in exasperation, "I was kidd'n Prowl, but ok'y." turning to his leader, the saboteur asked "Can we go back ta' base now Boss bot?" He was it itching to get a chance to talk to the new sexy femmes who arrived.

Prime nodded an answer as Jolt jogged over to the group. "Autobots, roll out!" he ordered once again. A cloud of dust and squealing tires flew out behind the team as they raced back to base.

"Holy. Fragging. Primus." Ratchet breathed, his wide optics trained on the shard of Allspark cupped gently in the blue femme's hands. How on Cybertron AND Earth did these two end up with something so important? And if they found it on earth why didn't he, nor his other team mates sense it right away? Unless they didn't find it on earth...

All these thoughts ran through the Medic's processors, which was a jumbled confused mess.

The orange femme spoke up, seeming to read his mind. "My Sister found it in the ship we landed in. We found it important to keep away from decepticon claws, but obviously since our slagging signatures were easy to track, it coulda fell into their stupid, ugly painted, non-shiny, scratched up-"

Moondrifter cut her off, almost snorting at the bewildered expression on Ratchet's face. Her sister always flew into Vain like Vanity mode, over EVERYTHING she felt needed power behind it to get the point across. Drifter always wondered how in the galaxy they were twins. They were nothing alike.

"What she meant to say, without all the added insults, was it would've fell into enemy hands anyway. Don't mind her, she only uses half her processor, and it's mostly used to make sure she's shiny and pretty at all times." Moondrifter explained, smirking at Racer when she gave an indignant "Hey!"

Ratchet, who was only half processing what they're saying just nodded, slightly slack jawed and a bit loss for words. If this is what they had to tell Prime, then he needed to get back here ASAP, this needed put somewhere safe, and not being carried around in a femme's chest plates.

"It's...you..did the correct thing." Ratchet muttered, finding himself slightly incoherent, he assumed it was from the shock and having an item so important right in front of his optics.

Ratchet shifted, regaining his composure and deciding to let Prime deal with this when his fat slow aft actually arrived. What in the Primus was taking them so long? Was there that many cons to blow to pieces?

"Luckily for us, Ironhide was out patrolling with William, his human charge, when he found you. If it wasn't for him you probably would've been Con Scrap, or they would have left you alive for Megatron himself to have his way with you. Two twin femmes, anybot could have a blast with that." Ratchet stated bluntly, completely missing the way the two girls shuddered in fear and revulsion. Obviously the medic here spoke his mind. Way. To. Much.

"Nice way to make a lady feel good." Muttered Racer, sending death glares at the older bot, who was clearly not paying attention to them anymore.

As the silence stretched, Ratchet muttered to himself and turned away, lost in thought. The twins, who the bots didn't know, when they got bored they did things. Devious things. Things which sometimes ended up in disaster. Or something happened to another bot.

They exchanged evil grins, sliding off the berth and trying to tip toe around their guard. They hated to sit still, and they secretly loved to play pranks. Since it had been so long that they had actually done anything of that sort, Racer had nudged her sister to look up something easy to pull on the 'web'.

Once Drifter had come back to reality they had resumed to tip toe, hoping that they could make it out the door before-

"Where do you two think you're going?" a scolding voice behind them asked.

Both twins groaned, turning slowly to see Ratchet glaring at them, one optic ridge raised in question.

Defeated, both siblings slink back over to their berth they were sitting on, slouching down and looking like petulant children.

"Please Primus don't let it be..." murmured Ratchet, getting a slight impression these two were going to be double trouble, and if you add in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, you got Double Trouble times TWO. Ratchet almost clutched his spark in fear at that inclination.

Speaking of Red 'n' Yellow, Will stopped at the gigantic door, leaning against the doorframe and looking up at Ratchet.

"Just wanted to say I found the..other twins, they were in the med bay taking all the cotton balls for some reason." Will explained, shrugging his shoulder as his lips twitched in amusement.

Ratchet gave a pained sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Those twins were always doing something to irritate him. "Did you tell them to put them back?" asked Ratchet, turning his full attention on Will.

Will scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Who am I, a tiny little human, to tell two 25ft robots that they can't take the cotton balls?"

"Very well," grumbled Ratchet, heading for the door to confront those wretched mechs. "You two, stay here. Wait 'til I come back." he ordered, eyeing the femmes expectantly. They both gave him a nod, their optics wide and innocent.

Moondrifter nudged her sister playfully, "Don't worry, we'll be good little femmes.. Drifter giggled, giving Ratchet a saucy wink, causing him to clear his vocal processor awkwardly as his cooling fans kicked on.

Racer yelped in alarm, before literally jumping back. "Hey watch my paint will you? Speaking of perfect paint jobs, I need a wash." she sniffed, nose turned up.

Ratchet sputtered at the orange Lambo, taken aback at the femmes choice words. "Your..paint..oh no." he stammered , now hastily exiting the door Will had just occupied.

Racer glanced at her similarly confused twin. "What on Cybertron was THAT about?"

Drifter shrugged nonchalantly, "Confused as much as you sister, maybe he forgot to defrag his hard drive. Anyway I'm not staying here like he said, I'm curious as to what other twins the human William Lennox referred to earlier as taking the 'cotton balls' as he so spoke." Drifter admitted, already moving towards the exit.

"We are so going to get in trouble." Racer murmured, still rooted to her spot.

Drifter turned back to her twin, raising an optic ridge, "And when did we ever care about that?"

Racer grinned, her optics lighting up in mischief. "Never. I wish to know as well, I just don't want to step on any squishies. They go splat when you smush them and.." Racer stopped midsentence, shuddering at the mental image of a human squirting all over her foot if she accidentally stepped on one. "Why must we be trapped on a muddled GREEN planet filled with organics..who reproduce.."

Drifter laughed softly, enjoying her sister's obvious distaste of their new home. Beckoning her sis forward, they both move in unison. Their mission was to follow exactly where that medic was going.

Ratchet made his way slowly down the hall to the bay where he repaired injured Autobots and did his work. Hearing the soft noises from inside, he figured the twins were still there.

As the giant metal door slid open with a hiss, he stopped completely, blinking stupidly at the sight before him.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood in the middle of the bay, facing each other, fists raised and clenched together. What made him stop though were the puffed out faces of both mechs. Their faces were so puffed out, their optics were squinted into tiny blue slits.

"..mph..Chubby Bunny!" gurgled Sunny around a mouth full of cotton balls.

Ratchet's mouth hung open, thinking why these idiots were acting even more idiotic than they usually did.

"Mphrle!" Sideswipe muffled out, which caused Sunny's optics to widen slightly, as much as then could with his face stuffed, and fist pump the air.

"Ha! I win! Merflaa!" Sunstreaker hooted between the cotton, a grin on his face, looking rather odd with the whole situation.

Obviously not being able to hold all of them in, Sideswipe let out 'flah' as all the cotton balls fell out his mouth to the floor.

Sunny put his hands in the air, palms open as he nodded and looked around, like he had just won a boxing match or something.

"What the pit are you two fraggers doing?" Ratchet asked, throwing his arms in the air and dreading the response.

The twins jumped guiltily at Ratchet's accusatory tone. Sideswipe's optics shuttered sheepishly, while Sunstreaker resumed a bored look, his arms crossed over his chest plates. Or as bored as he could look with cotton balls in his mouth.

"Chubby Bunny?" Sides asked innocently, his shoulders shrugged, his hands out in an 'it just happened' motion.

"Reflrgh-" Sunstreaker paused, and spit out the white cotton balls from his mouth before he resumed speaking, "Relax, Hatchet, at least it wasn't a prank or anything." his voice was dead pan and flat. Clearly he wasn't worried about the old medic and what he would do.

Ratchet growled, his engine revving in simmering anger and annoyance. "You two should be doing your jobs, fighting cons!" he stated, his hands resting on his hips.

Both twins rolled their eyes, earning another snarl from the medic. Oh how Ratchet wished he had a wrench. Or two. Or twenty.

"Well there's been a con attack near the base, theoretically over two newly arrived Femmes." Ratchet grumbled out, making his way into his bay to stand in front of the red twin.

Sides' optics widen slightly, shocked at both events. Cons attacking here AND new ladies? "Whoa." Sideswipe commented, hoping to get Ratchet's mind off of their little cotton ball scene and he was genuinely curious about the new femmes...unlike his twin obviously.

Sunny was leaned against the back wall glaring at his arm. Sides guessed he found a speck of dirt on his otherwise shiny yellow armor, and was not happy with it. Good old Sunstreaker, Sideswipe sighed mentally.

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe what those two little femmes got stored with em'.." Ratchet murmured distractedly. He was wandering around his med bay, fixing things here and there, muttering about 'Childish Twins and wrenches.' Some bots wondered how he handled the infamous twins, while Sides was more worried about the 'wrenches' part at the moment.

"Maybe we should get outta here." Sides whispered to his brother, inching farther and farther towards the door. Ratchet may be older than them, but he sure knew how to throw a wrench. Sides rubbed the left side of his head in pained remembrance.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, taking his attention off his self-body checkup for any signs of dirt, smears and/or scratches. "Oh please, you really think he has that good of an aim?" he scoffed, eyeing the medic out of the corner of his eyes.

Sides sighed, sending a dirty glare towards his twin. Sunny hasn't know what it felt like to be pegged in the head with a metal tool! He was always so swift and quick to dodge. Every time the twins got in trouble, mostly from playing a prank, or worse, Ratchet would always take aim at the little gold devil, and it would end up knocking someone else upside the head. One time it even hit Prime. Right between the optics. Everybot guessed when Sunstreaker felt his paint job was on the line, he turned into SuperBot. Too bad he didn't perform like that on the battlefield.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Ratchet might hear and-" SideSwipe didn't even get to finish his sentence before an echoing _**Clang! **_traveled around the room.

"Oh..Frag." Sides breathed, his wide eyed gaze fastened on Sunny's head.

Sunny stood stock still. His optics unblinking and as wide as saucers. There on his highly polished and waxed helmet was a large dent. It was very...unflattering.

Sides started to chuckle, but quickly covered his lip plating with a hand at a steaming glare from his twin. How ironic, Sides snorted to himself. He was thinking about Sunny never being hit with Ratchet's Wrench O' Doom, and then 10 seconds later, it happens.

Sides smirked, crossing his arms and mirroring Sunny's pose against the wall to the right of the exit door of the bay. "Talk about sense of timing." He was enjoying his bro's look of pure horror at the dent he knew was there. The mighty Sunstreaker, taken down a notch by a simple metal wrench.

"How..how bad is it?" Sunny asked in a hoarse voice. He was afraid to even examine it in a mirror, the sheer intensity that that wrench was thrown HAD to have left a humongous, ugly, unattractive mark upon his glorious head.

Sides lips twitched, but he kept a straight face. He didn't want to hurt Sunny's feelings by laughing, even if 'Streaker had it coming for awhile now. "Oh, not that bad...okay it's fragging awful!" he hooted, bending over and slapping his metal leg, not being able to control the laughs rolling off him. It was to funny to see Sunny's head caved in slightly like an old rusty car.

Sunny narrowed his optics, regarding his brother, imaging a huge laser blasting out of his eyes and turning Sides into a frog or something. Or worse. A permanent fleshy! "Keep laughing all you want Cherry Bot, you'll get yours someday." Sunstreaker grumbled, pouting prettily as he lightly touched the imperfection on his self.

At their latest banter, Ratchet had gotten the message from Prime that they were heading back to base and would be there in a few klicks. Ratchet wanted to the get the femmes alone with Prime as soon as possible, but he was guessing he should fix Sunstreakers dent before exiting the bay, less the whole base would have to deal with GlitchStreaker all day..not saying he wasn't always acting like a glitch anyway..he mused to himself .

Sighing, hating that he would have to fix what was his sense of joy at seeing Sunny's pain so soon. Ah well. He'd just lob another wrench at him someday when he wasn't looking. But Sunny's suspicious glares he was getting told him he'd be watching back, very very closely.

"Come here you slagger so I can fix your pretty dent." Ratchet smirked, watching as Sideswipe grinned from audio receptor to audio receptor. He was enjoying this far too much, Ratchet decided the next time a wrench was thrown, they would share matching dents. They were twins after all.

After Ratchet grudgingly mended Sunstreakers head, he set his tools down practically pushed Sunny out of the way, who protested with a famous 'Watch it! My paint!'. He was going to head to the holding quarters to retrieve the ladies to deliver to Prime...but he wanted to tidy up the bay and his usual bearings in his 'office'. So not believing what he was about to ask of SUNSTREAKER and SIDESWIPE, he scrubbed a servo over his face, hoping and praying they could get this right without messing something up, or planning to do something to the new femmes. This was going to be a disaster by the end, Ratchet could feel it.

"You two, I need a favor, it's of high importance so DO NOT mess it up. Or I will rewire you into a femme." He threatened, observing Sunny's horrified expression and Sides almost mirrored one. Huh. Who woulda thought it would be so bad to be threatened like that. Ratchet supposed with the twins' track record of Ladies on their 'did' List, he guessed it more fun to be _with_ them than _be_ one.

Sides pushed off the wall, placing his hands on his hips as he put his attention on their resident medic. "And what important task would this be o' kind sir?" he replied, raising a ridge when Ratchet grumbled about 'smart mouthed bots. And wrenches.'

"Ookay, time to go, so what was your request for us Ra-atchet!" Sunny yelped as he was suddenly knocked over by a small orange flash.

Sides stared open mouthed, his processors trying to catch up with what just happened. First a wrench, now this? Sunny was having an extremely bad day.

"What in Primus was that? A fragging killer carrot?" Sides asked incredulous, trying to decipher from all the limbs tangled together. It looked to him like another bot now, as he made out legs and arms from where they went down.

Ratchet sighed an agonizing breath, dropping his tool with a clang onto the table. "No Sunstreaker did not just get attacked by an organic vegetable. It was a femme. An orange Lambo femme."

Sides blanched, a spike of jealousy searing its way into his spark. "Wow. So as soon as Sunny walks out a door the femmes attack him like their last source of Energon? or a sparkling.." he huffed, narrowing his eyes at the heap on the floor. The only good thing that he got out of this was the satisfaction of knowing Sunstreaker hit the cement floor hard. Which meant a scratch or scrap down along his backside somewhere.

Sunstreaker grunted and groaned, trying to untangle himself from the satanic femme to him, she knocked him down AND ruined his paint! "For Primus' sake, get off me!" he snapped, stopping, frozen almost as a petite female face stared back at him. Her optics were wide and blue, blinking innocently at him. But that's not what caught him, it was-

"Holy Glitchmouse! She looks like you! Almost anyway." Sides interrupted his thoughts, but Sunny didn't pay attention, because his focus was on the gorgeous girl in front of him.

She pursed her lip plating, tilting her head to the side as she lay sprawled out over Sunny, her left head wing brushing against his arm. All he could stare at was the pretty pouty lips, wanting to lean down and know what they taste like. It was an overwhelming and frightful emotion. No femme ever got the best of him! He was the one who called the shots!

And then she completely ruined the moment. "I don't see the resemblance, besides, I'm pretty sure my paint looks slightly better than yours." Sunracer said, smirking as she got up from Sunny, ignoring the way he furiously sputtered and gaped at her.

Ratchet was actually grinning, and Sides couldn't help but rumble with laughter at his brother's expense. Oh man, Sunstreaker was having a REALLY bad day!

As Ratchet's smile slipped, he furrowed his ridges, glaring scolding-ly at the younger femme. "Sunracer, I thought I told you to stay in the holding room, it was for your own safety and others." He wasn't really mad at her, he kind of figured out on his own that her and her sister were..disobedient ones.

"Sunracer huh? You and my bro here are too similar!" Sideswipe exclaimed, almost making his 'stomach' hurt with how much he was giggling and laughing today. He would have never guessed there was another being out there who was as vain and narcissistic as his very own twin. It was rather comical really.

A voice piped up from the doorway, seizing her chance to get in on the conversation. "Sunny! I'm sorry, but you wouldn't go in so I kinda...pushed you in." Moondrifter admitted sheepishly, dipping her head down in shame.

The femmes had followed Ratchet as quietly as they could, but when they for to the sliding door, Sunracer chickened out and said she wouldn't rather, what if the other twins were better looking than them.

Moondrifter argued, saying they were MECHS, and there for could not be prettier than them. Still not convinced, Racer refused to go in, thus Drifter pushing her through. They hadn't noticed Sunstreaker heading for the door over their silly bickering, therefore knocking over both egotistic bots.

And then the oddest thing happened in that office. Sunracer as she was called uttered the same exact words, freezing Sunny and Sides to the spot and making Ratchet drop his wrench in surprised horror.

"Don't call me that!" Racer huffed, changing the Autobot world as they knew it, because no one besides Sunstreaker had ever been picky about being called by a pet name. Until now.

Sideswipe couldn't cycle his vents for air, couldn't move. All he did was stare at the snippy, grumbling 'Sunny' femme in front of him. He was slightly uncertain as to whether she wasn't his OTHER Long lost twin or something, they were so fragging similar! Sides glanced over at his twin who had stopped brushing himself off and keening over how horrendous his aft and backside probably looked when she muttered those words. Sides thought if his optics got any rounder they would pop right out.

"Did she just say-" Ratchet trailed, his fallen wrench completely forgotten as he looked at Sunracer as if she was a different species, trying to examine and pick her apart as to what actually lay underneath that femme look of hers.

"Oh yeah. She definitely just said that." Sides replied, cracking a grin at Racer, who rolled her optics and turned away.

Moondrifter was as confused as ever. Her vision shifted from the glaring Sunstreaker, who she might add was pretty gorgeous, to Sideswipe, Sunstreakers twin, who was as equally appealing, but in a different way. Maybe it was his personality difference to his twin, he wasn't well..an aft. Her gaze finally landed on Racer, who's optics seemed like they were burning a hole right through Sunny's forhead.

"What..what did my sister say that has caused so much commotion between you four?" Moondrifter asked, her head whipping back and forth between the bots. Her ridges furrowed, Sunny-her Sunny, had always been like this, since the time they were sparked she vain and arrogant, to everyone but her sister, and the few she cared about.

Racer was a very cold, distant femme. It was hard for to her show any feelings to the ones she labeled outsiders, and she chose to lash out with sharp words and violence when she felt vulnerable or emotional. All but to Drifter.

Drifter felt like Sunracer thought of her as her lifeline, her one point where she could find peace and calm, and without her she would close herself off to everyone, locking everything that was her, in a tiny chest inside herself. And throwing away the key.

"Oh it's nothin really, just your sis here, is like a parallel being to MY twin, it was just slightly, ya know, weird is all." Sides shrugged, catching the worried and confused look in Drifter's optics. She seems overprotective of her sister, something Sides and Sunny knew well, even if they did argue and fight at times over ridiculous things.

Racer cocked a hip out, her slender curves standing out as Sideswipe watched his brother's optics slide slowly over her, lingering on the hand, and hip she had placed it on. He grinned to himself. Someone was partially smitten with a certain orange femme bot.

::Hey bro, I see you raking your gaze over little carrot of doom there. Has she captured your attention?":: Sides teases over their private link.

Hearing Sideswipe's voice traveling over their link jarred Sunny from his slight infatuated day dreaming about Sunracer, which he shouldn't be doing anyway! She was glitchy and ruined his paint! So what she had a pretty outer image, it didn't stop Sunstreaker from brandishing her as a vile, evil incarnate of Unicron himself!

::Please Cherry Bot, if I were to touch her , it would be with a 500ft pole and a fragging protective suit that you have to wear when witnessing one of Wheeljacks new creations!:: Sunny grouched, glaring daggers at the femme who was glaring right back. Primus, he must really despise her, he was seriously thinking of wringing her pretty little neck!

Sides almost laughed out loud, covering it up with a choked gasp, hurriedly cycling air through his vents. Man, he had never seen Sunny so angry with a FEMME! He usually always treated the femmes with respect..usually.

"I am nothing like that…that…that oversized, badly painted, metal buffoon!" snapped Racer, clenching her servos tightly to her sides as she gritted her dentas at just the image of this..this...too beautiful for his own good mech! Wait..she mentally put the brakes on her train of thought. Where in the slag did that last sentence come from? She asked herself, keeping a passive face to everyone in the room.

Studying Sunstreaker carefully, she had to admit...he was absolutely stunning. The way the light gleamed off his gold paint-which wasn't badly painted at all, to his elegant looking helmet with the wing structures that curves up towards the stars and planets. He was tall and a strong looking mech, and held himself with confidence.

Of course Racer was never into the whole spark mate scrap, it wasn't her. Yes, she had casual interfacing here and there, sometimes through the 'plug-n-play' and sometimes like the humans liked to call it "sexual intercourse using the mech's 'spike' and a femmes 'port'." Not the one used for data swapping, but the one between her legs. She found both pleasurable, and at times even her spark would longingly try to reach out and feel how it was to merge with another, but she would grit her dentas and force the urge back. No one was allowed access to her very core, her very soul. Only her sister.

Sunstreaker glared, opening his mouth to probably retort with something just as ignorant and hurtful, but the blue one stepped in between the two seething Autobots.

"Stop it! The both of you stop it NOW! You are both on the same team! Allies, comrades, do not wither it with fruitless fighting and hateful words!" Drifter shouted, her optics narrowed as she placed a firm servo on her sister's shoulder and the other on the gold mechs chest plates when he growled low in his vocal processor.

Ratchet spoke up from being silent for so long, the bots figuring out why when he addresses them all. "Prime and the others have returned to base, you femmes will be escorted by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to Optimus, I have to patch up the light wound Jazz had suffered from battle. Sunstreaker, please behave yourself while you take the short walk to meet the Prime. And try not to dismantle any certain orange femmes." He ordered dryly, turning back to the medical table to get ready the instruments and materials that would be needed to repair their resident saboteur.

Sides held high respect for a femme to get in between his angry twin and her even angrier sister like that, not to mention her words were filled with power and were strongly used. Huh, He didn't even get her name. He promised he would ask on the escort job.

As the two pairs of twins headed down the corridor towards the rec room, Sides took his chance to sidle up to the blue femme, turning his charm on full time.

"So babe, what's your name? As you already know, I'm Sideswipe." he murmured into her audio receptors, leaning down so his 'nose' brushed her neck.

The femme shivered lightly, peeking up at her escort, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I go by Moondrifter, Drifter for short, and I do not comply with why you called me an organic livestock and/or newly born human sparkling." she responded, giggling to herself as Sides choked in surprise.

"I uh, that's not what I exactly meant by calling you babe..." Sides trailed, feeling his facial plates burn with embarrassment, fearing that maybe he offended her on some level.

He was met with a tinkling bell of a laugh, it was soft, feminine, and playful. "Oh Sideswipe, I knew what you meant, it is a term of endearment yes? I was...toying with you.." she responded, the wording alien on her glossa.

As they continued to walk, a warm, friendly aura around Sides and Drifter, and they pointedly ignored the frigid tension between Racer and Sunny; both bots had their arms crossed, their gaze fixed steadily ahead.

Drifter sighed, not loud enough for Sideswipe to hear, who was chatting happily to her. Oh how she wished they would just get along! If they didn't come to terms, she knew that life on base would be..turned upside down.

**Okay how was that for a first chapter? Review or P.M. me to let me know!**

**Review are like crack, so feed the addict!**


End file.
